


"Mystic Messenger" Reactions.

by VeganAmyRose



Series: "Mystic Messenger" [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: F/M, Maybe Requests, Mint Eye, Platonic Jaehee Kang Only, Platonic Kang Jaehee Only, RFA, Ramen Filled Aristocrats, SFW Only, reactions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeganAmyRose/pseuds/VeganAmyRose
Summary: RFA & Mint Eye (Jumin, Jihyun, Saeran, Saeyoung, Yoosung, and Zen).Platonic / Cameos / Mentions: Elizabeth the 3rd, Jaehee, & possibly Vanderwood.Excluding: Rika (except for maybe brief mentions, but she's basically Sat[RIKA]n, so ... no. HA.)





	"Mystic Messenger" Reactions.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ "Being Jumin Han for a Hot Moment (Ft. Elizabeth the 3rd[s] & Money": https://YouTu.be/ijynyzbn1ko. ~
> 
> ~ Hi! :) Thank you so much for checking out my work! ~ I usually cross-post on my weblog (ThoughtsWithAmy.BlogSpot.com). ~ Wanna follow me on social media? @VeganAmyRose! ~ Tumblr? (I have a fanfiction master list on there and so much more, you know! Hehehe!) AmyRosanova.Tumblr.com. ~ I also have a YouTube channel: YouTube.com/AmyRoseSavage. ~

**Mains:**

 

 

 

**Jumin Han!**

 

**Jihyun "V" Kim!**

 

**Saeran "Ray" Choi / Unknown!**

 

**Saeyoung "Luciel" Choi / 707!**

 

**Yoosung Kim!**

 

**Hyun "Zen" Ryu!**

 

 

 

**Platonic / Cameos / Mentions:**

 

 

 

**Elizabeth the 3rd!**

 

**Jaehee Kang!**

 

**(Possibly) Vanderwood!**

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Hi! :) Thank you so much for checking out my work! ~ I usually cross-post on my weblog (ThoughtsWithAmy.BlogSpot.com). ~ Wanna follow me on social media? @VeganAmyRose! ~ Tumblr? (I have a fanfiction master list on there and so much more, you know! Hehehe!) AmyRosanova.Tumblr.com. ~ I also have a YouTube channel: YouTube.com/AmyRoseSavage. ~


End file.
